An unexpected experience
by vayanera28
Summary: Rinto Stephenson and Rine Steiner are potential assassins in their town. But after they killed their last target and play Final Fantasy VII something unexpected happen... They get thrown to the game and meet Final Fantasy VII crews... Well what'd ya say, not everyday you get thrown to a game... especially your favorite one/ (OC x OC, CloTi, Zerith)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Final Fantasy VII fans! Nice to meet you all, I'm AyA-Chan28...**

 **This is the first time I write a fanfiction about Final Fantasy VII with my OCs, Rine and Rinto. This idea popped in my head when I play "The crisis core" and FF VII… And also from other FF VII fanfictions**

 **And also the first time I write a multi-chapter fiction in English too**

 **So if there's anything wrong and some misspelling please tell me right away right right?**

 **Anyway enjoy it… And if you have time… please Review it**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and the characters and some storyline belong to Square Enix**

 **I just own Rine and Rinto**

 **Warning: Well some characters might be OOC, typos and maybe I will be really slow in updates**

 **Enjoy….**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The mid-night haired girl keep quiet on her crouching position in a pillar, her hands are on her upper brown boots- that reach her knee- where her two pistols are in. Her black eyes studied the area carefully, searching for her targets. After a few minutes she sighed quietly, her knee-length dark blue flipped skirt moved a bit because the night wind. The crowded people on below her didn't even feel her presence.

' _It's really troublesome…. If I get this done, I will play my Final Fantasy VII game!'_ She thought with a small smirk on her pink lips. Her natural pale white skin shivered as the night wind blow again, causing her mid-tight middle night hair flow again. As well her white shirt and her unzipped pink sleeveless jacket a white hood.

 _"Rine…. The condition there?"_ A voice from her pink headphone startled her a little, but she kept her composed.

"Pretty crowded…. There's just a bunch of drunken people in party. Our target is not here… yet" The girl –Rine- whispered through her pink microphone.

 _"If the target's there, contact me immediately"_ The voice said, after that their connection disconnected. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but a sound of a car got her attention. There she saw her target, the rich-old guy.

"Oy the target's here" She said while pressing her headphone, then a blonde haired boy sat beside her in sudden.

"Yo" Said the boy, Rine looked startled but kept her calmness.

"That was fast… Rinto" Rine commented as she touched her two white hairpins on her right bangs.

"Yeah… When I contacted you, I already above you" The blonde boy –Rinto- said as he smirked a little. The girl eyed her partner's attire, then smirked.

The boy had an unzipped yellow sleeved jacket with an also yellow hood with white shirt underneath, white headphone and also the white microphone, cream long jeans and the last his yellow and white sneakers. Oh and don't forget his long sword that held by his hands.

"Well what's the plan?" Rinto asked, Rine quietly grip her silver pistols. She gave him an annoyance look.

"Don't you listened to me at the base? I will kill those bunch drunk-junks, then you kill the target… easy as that" She said, while pointing her pistols on a drunk man.

"Begin!" Rine whispered, Rinto disappeared into a thin air. Rine jumped and landed perfectly on the middle of the crowd.

"W-Who are you? Are you here to kill me?" The target said, she smirked and shoot a drunk man in the head. He's dead immediately, all of them panicked but immediately Rine shoots them on their heads. After a few minutes later, she's done and eyed the target….

' _Oh Rinto already killed him huh?'_ She though while smirking, blood on her hands and face make her smirked evilly. The target slumped on the ground, revealing a blonde haired boy behind him with a bloody face and hands.

"All clear! Yeah" He shouted excitedly, his sapphire eyes glowed in somewhat excitement too.

"Let's go! The policeman will be here soon!" Rine said, then both of them disappeared on the night's darkness.

(SKIP TIME)

After they're already on their base, Rinto slumped into their sofa while Rine locked their basement's door immediately. The mid-night haired girl walked immediately to the bathroom, to clean all the blood, while Rinto held his gaze on the bathroom's door. A while later, the boy was bored then went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Rinto, it's your turn now!" Rine said as she already wore the exact same cloches earlier, but the clean one. Rinto watched her on disappointment, his eyes eyed the girl.

"I thought you will out with only a towel" Rinto said, earning a whack on his head. He winched and rubbed his head, his blue eyes looked at the culprit who did.

"Pervert!" Rine said, while her hand clenched into a fist. Then Rinto ran to the bathroom and start showering.

The mid-night haired girl prepared her PS4 and her television. She plugged them together and searched for her Final Fantasy VII's disk. As the game proceed, Rinto already out from bath all clean from the blood. Well with his earlier attire but more cleaner.

"You really love Final Fantasy VII right? You're almost beat that game for five times already" Rinto said while ruffling his own blonde locks, Rine just nod without looking at him. The blonde boy already touched his two hairpins that held his left bangs, he smiled softly.

"What do you love about it? It seemed just an ordinary game" The blonde boy asked while took a seat beside the mid-night haired girl.

"Well it's from you" Rine said as she blushed a little, earning a smirk from the blonde haired boy. Suddenly rain poured from the sky as the lightning started to come.

"Err… I think it's better to play it… I guess" Rinto said while waiting beside her.

"And… why are you still here?" Rine asked, Rinto yawned and held his hands behind his head.

"It's boring… I want to watch you play" The blonde said while lean into the sofa, Rine press the new game. But as she pressed it, a lightning came and everything turned white.

(SKIP TIME)

The train station in the sector 7 slum was quiet, there was no one there. Suddenly a white light that blinded the vision appeared, but when it vanished there was a messy blonde haired boy laid unconscious. After a few seconds, there was some movement from the boy's eyelids revealing two blue sapphire eyes.

"Where am I?" The boy asked to himself while he studied his surroundings. There was a very big plate above him, railway, rain graveyard and-

Wait a minute….

"This place is remind me of Sector 7 Slum in Final Fantasy VII" He joked to himself, he walked slowly toward some wrecked buildings. As he walked, he noticed the supporter for the very big plate, he watched in awe.

"Calm down Rinto…. There must be some logical explanation, it must be another stupid dream of mine… There's no way I'm in Final Fantasy VII game" The boy –Rinto- calming himself as he continued to walk away.

"Well might be the best if I checked my belongings" Rinto mumbled to no one, he started to took his wallet and opened it.

"What the hell?! Where's my cards?! Since when dollars becoming gills?!" Rinto said in panic, then he rubbed his temple as he saw his appearance.

He's still on his early attire before he played the game with Rine! Maybe with some addition a yellow backpack on his back and two yellow fingerless glove in both of his hands… Even his sword still on his hip.

"Well at least let's see… I have one, two, ugh… around 10.000 gills hmmm not so bad" Rinto said, then after that he walked toward a building.

"Se-ven hea-ven…. Eh? It's Tifa's seven heaven" Rinto said as he pinched his cheek.

"Aw! So this isn't a dream…. I wonder if Rine thrown in this world too" Rinto mumbled as he looked toward the sky.

' _Wherever you are Rine….. I hope you're safe'_ Rinto thought as he looked at the seventh heaven building.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile at the Sector 5 slum, the same white blinded light appeared and revealed the unconscious mid-night haired girl. She's slowly opened her eyes and got up from the ground.

"W-Where am I? The last thing I do is ugh… I'm about playing Final Fantasy VII" The girl said as she walked blindly toward a wrecked church.

"This place remind me of Sector 5 slum in Midgar…. Interesting" The girl said as a smirk formed on her sweet face. She stopped for a while as she realizing something.

"I'm still having my attire before the game…. Even my two silver pistols and the ammos still here…" She checked her things, even opened her wallet and found 10.000 gills.

"Okay Rine…. Calm down…. If I'm in the game it all must be dream" The girl –Rine- said nervously to herself, then she noticed a pair of pink fingerless glove on her hands and a pink backpack.

"Hmm seems like I don't need to buy supplies huh" Rine said as she opened the church's door.

' _Rinto… wherever you are… just stay alive and safe alright?'_ Rine though as she step inside the church.

"What the…. What?" Rine's jaw dropped as she saw a flowers bed, and even a brown haired beauty with pink bow and emerald eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In the same time Rinto stepped toward the Seven Heaven, as he inside the building he saw a few drunk men on the table.

"Hey kid… are you lost or something?" The soft voice snapped him and made him looked out from the ground. Revealing a very long brown haired girl with chocolate eyes, and don't forget those big boobs.

"I… Yes I kind of lost…." Rinto managed to speak, he then saw a drunk man stumbled from the seat.

"Are you a traveler….I'm never see you here before, by the way the name's Tifa. Tifa Lockheart" The girl –Tifa- said with a small smile.

"Well I kind of lost my friend Miss Tifa" Rinto said as he blushed and turned away, Tifa titled her head.

"Just Tifa is alright…" Tifa said with a wide smile on her face, then a sound on Rinto's ears… or maybe his headphones made him started. He pressed it and hope that was Rine.

 _"Rinto…. Can you believe it! I'm in Aerith's church… I think I got thrown at Final Fantasy VII game!"_ The familiar girly voice said, Rinto then sighed. At least his partner is safe for now.

"Well I'm in a bar at Sector 7 Slum…. Glad you're safe… And this thing work even in here" Rinto said with amused tone.

" _Yeah… I think you must join Avalanche, and tell them we're travelers"_ And the line got cut from her.

"Tifa… I think I just kind of out from money, do you have any job in mind?" Rinto asked to the bartender girl, the girl seemed to think a little.

"Well are you well at fighting combat?" Tifa asked, then Rinto nod a little.

Well he and his partner were assassins, so he's probably skilled enough to kill the enemies. With addition he's been training with his sword since he's 14.

"Let's just talk in the kitchen" Tifa said as she grabbed the young boy's hand which made him blushed fifty shade of red. As they stepped to the kitchen, Tifa eyed him carefully.

"Do you know Avalanche?" Tifa asked, the young boy shook his head.

"I ever hear them. They're against Shin-Ra… that's what I read on the newspaper" Rinto answered while lied a little about it.

"Oh really… if I said I'm one of the Avalanche… what are you going to do?" Tifa asked while her stares focused on the boy.

"Well that's cool…. I've been despite Shin-Ra since I was kid… they killed my parents, friends and my other villagers…. I and my friend is the only survivor" Rinto lied again, Tifa gave him a sad look.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to make you remember" Tifa said quietly.

"Well that's okay. It's been a long time" Rinto said with a small smile he can make. Well his job as an assassin is to know how to lie well, so this is so easy for him.

"Do you want to join Avalanche? We kind of need new members" Tifa offered, Rinto nod a little.

"Well okay I'm in…. So I can got my revenge on Shin-Ra and this way I can look for my friend easily" Rinto said as he grinned widely, his operation to join them was a success. Plus he doesn't have to get hit by Tifa.

"Oh Barret, Jessie, Wedge, Biggs you came" Tifa said, then Rinto looked four people stood in the kitchen's door.

"Wow! Teef who is this boy? I never saw you bring someone here?" The ponytailed girl –as he knows in game- named Jessie.

"Well I recruit him to Avalanche" Tifa said.

"WHAT?! Why'd ya invite another strangers to us?! First that cocky Ex-Soldier and now this kiddo?!" Barret yelled, the spiky blonde haired –as he knows in game- the main character Cloud Strife stared at him curiously.

"Well he said he hated Shin-Ra and want to look for his friend" Tifa said, then Cloud stepped forward. Rinto watched in awe as he saw muscles and the big sword on his back.

"Well…. Are you saying the truth?" Cloud asked as he scanned the boy's face, looking for any lies on the other blonde's face. But unfortunately the blonde boy was an assassin, so he can made his face clear from all lies.

"Of course! Shin-Ra destroyed everything dear to me… The one and only left is my friend that I looking for now" Rinto said with fake sad tone, then Barret suddenly laughed.

"We all hate Shin-Ra as well… but are ya sure ya can fight?" Barret asked, Rinto smirked and showed them his blade.

"Don't worry I'm a little good with swords" Rinto's words made Cloud interested a little.

"Why'd ya say if ya spare with that spiky ex-soldier. I want to see what ya got" Barret said as they led the boy outside the bar. Some people watched as the two blondes prepared for the battle.

"Begin!" Tifa said as the two charged each other.

Well as Cloud charged with his buster sword, Rinto dodged them. _'He's good… skilled too… I probably no match to him'_ Rinto thought as he continued to dodge Cloud's sword.

"That kid's only dodging the sword" Barret said mockingly.

"But… It's great, they're so fast… and that kid matched the first class soldier's speed!" Tifa said, curious with the teen who can match her childhood friend.

TRING!

The two swords collided, then when Cloud slashed once again Rinto ducked then jumped so high. Let out the battle cry, Rinto slammed his sword to Cloud whose sword ready to shield him.

"Not bad for a kid" Cloud amused, Rinto just let out a smirk then jumped to distance himself and the ex-soldier.

"That's enough he's skilled" Barret yelled, then the two blondes stopped mid-track to attack each other again. Barret then came toward Rinto.

"Well boy… welcome to Avalanche, who's your name?" Barret asked, the blonde let out a wide grin and put his blade back to his hip.

"The name's Rinto. Rinto Stephenson" The blonde haired teen pointed a thumb toward himself.

"Well nice to meet cha… I'm Barret. Barret Wallace"

"Cloud. Cloud Strife…"

"The name's Jessie… by the way you're so cute"

"Hey there kid… my name's Biggs"

"I'm Wedge. Nice to meet you, you should eat Tifa's cooking, it's the best!"

"I already introduced to you but. I'm Tifa. Tifa Lockheart"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile at the same time, the two girls attended the flowers bed. The mid-night haired girl awkwardly took some glances toward the brown haired beauty with the pink bow which is bouncing whenever she moves.

"Thanks for helping me attended these…" The brown haired girl said, while the mid-night haired girl just smiled and blushed.

"You're welcome miss… By the way I didn't catch your name, I'm Rine. Rine Steiner" The mid-night haired girl –Rine- said, the brown haired beauty giggled sweetly.

"Oh it's Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough" The brown haired beauty –Aerith- said, Rine just looked down and started to attend the flowers.

' _She's so nice… but unfortunately she's going to get killed later in the game… But'_ Rine thought quietly, well not everyone get thrown to their favorite games…. Especially when you beat that game for 5 times already like her.

"When are you going to sell them miss?" Rine asked.

"Hmmm… maybe tomorrow? Don't call me Miss… Just Aerith just fine" Aerith said as she attended the flowers.

"So where do you live Rine?" The flower girl said, Rine thought for it then smiled.

"Well I and a friend of mine is travelers. It's our first time in Midgar and we got separated…" Rine said, Aerith beamed happily.

"Really?! That must be nice! I'm never got out from Midgar" Aerith said excitedly clapped her hands in front of her chest.

"Yeah… but we never been in one place for more than a week" Rine said, she made up a very logical answer… Well just she just hope Rinto can get these explaining… especially a group of Avalanche.

Then after that they were done, Aerith looked excitedly toward the teen girl.

"Where are you living? If you want, you can stay with me at my house" Aerith asked, Rine think for a minute then smiled toward the older girl.

"Sure… I will stay until I found my idiotic friend" Rine answered, that made Aerith squeaked at happiness then grabbed the younger girl's hand.

"Then come on! My house on this way!" Aerith said excitedly dragging the red faced Rine toward her house at The Sector 5 Slum. But on their way, their stopped their track because there was two bandits on their way.

"Well… Well… girls! Give me your gills and items if you don't"

"If we don't what? You're going to rob us?" Rine cut the bandit's sentence as she grabbed her pistols.

"Attack!" The bandits shouted but Rine took her pistols in both hands and aimed them toward the bandits.

"Aerith stay back! I'm going to finish this fast" Rine yelled as she jumped high and shoot them on their knees and hands. Their blood sprawled everywhere, then before Rine attacked them. Aerith beat her to it, as the older girl squeaked 'I'm sorry' before hitting both bandits on their back-neck… Very hard. Rine landed perfectly on the ground as she smirked toward the older girl, then looked at the unconscious bandits.

"That's awesome! You're so young but so talented!" Aerith exclaimed as she hug the younger girl.

"You're great to Aerith… I never find people who squeaked sorry before hitting their enemy" Rine said as she hold her giggles, while the older girl pouted a little.

"Let's go… it's getting late" Aerith said, then both girls leave the knocked out cold bandits.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Sooo what do you think?**

 **Somehow I think they're OOC and I try to fix that in the next chapter**

 **Anyway thank you for reading these…. I kind of get trouble when I typed Barret's conversation… It's so hard**

 **Maybe you can help me**

 **Well anyway once again thanks for reading it**

 **Please review…. *Bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, I'm back with Chapter 2 of an "Unexpected Experience"**

 **I kind of thing the characters are OOC somehow but I will try to fix it… somehow**

 **Well thanks for reading it (:D) I love you guys**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII are owned by Square Enix, I just own Rinto and Rine**

 **Warning: Typos and spelling are kind of messed and e.t.c**

 **Enjoy it**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The blonde haired boy stirred from his sleep, for some seconds he didn't recognize this place because it's not his base with Rine. He got up and rubbed his eyes lazily.

"Hey…" The baritone voice from above him made him looked up, the very bright blue mako eyes stared at him.

"Huh…?" Rinto managed to say when he fully looked at the spiky blonde haired man staring flatly to him.

"Wake up, we're going to buy supplies for the mission" The spiky haired say, Rinto just nod lazily. He somehow already collected his souls and looked at the famous main character in FF VII… heh he must still dreaming…

3

2

1

Connected…

Rinto's eyes widened then the yesterday's memory hit him…. Hard in the head.

First he somehow get thrown into Rine's favorite game…. That's the mystery he should solve…

Second he joined Avalanche by sparring with the man above him….

Third he said he was a traveler in need of money

"Okay I'm awake now Cloud" Rinto said as he stood up, making the spiky haired boy scoffed.

"Well come on… don't get slow boy" Cloud say as he smirked toward the younger blonde.

"Hey! I'm not a boy! I'm 17!" Rinto said as he pouted and crossed his arms, that made Cloud looked weirdly to him.

"Let's go then, Tifa made breakfast for us" Cloud say as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Good morning Cloud, Rinto…." Tifa greeted as they came to the kitchen, the younger blonde grinned widely. The other Avalanche members sat on the chairs around the dining table, also looked for both blondes.

"Morning Tifa! What's for breakfast? It's smells good" Rinto said as he suddenly sat on the chair beside Barret.

"Finally awake heh kid? You're such a heavy sleeper ya know" Barret commented, Rinto nervously laughed.

As he remembers Rine always throw him a bucket full of water to wake him up….

"You sure are full of energy" Biggs commented as he smiled toward the younger blonde, then Cloud sat beside Rinto.

"Well you looked like you're not sleeping for years" Cloud commented as he used his poker face.

"Come on you all dig in… these are very good!" Wedge said as he ate the foods in front of him. Then all of the Avalanche including Tifa who is done with cooking ate the foods in front of them.

"Wow! Tifa, you really are a great cook! It matched the five star chef!" Rinto exclaimed while smiled widely toward the brunette.

"Huh? Five star? Is that kind of a rank?" Tifa asked, then all the Avalanche members looked at the blonde boy who looked nervous.

' _Crap! I didn't know they don't have five star chef in the gameee'_ Rinto mentally cursed 'Shit' over his head.

"Yeah well… from the town before I came here…. The chef based into ranks like that" Rinto said, the rest of them watched in awe.

"Hmph… I don't care as long as that edible" Cloud said as he brought some dishes toward the washboard.

"Woah! Ya must be knowledgeable kid!" Barret said as he grinned widely.

"Teef! You must be a very great cook! You must tell me how to cook you know" Jessie said as she went toward the computer. Then Wedge and Biggs went outside to gather some supplies.

"Rinto! Thanks for your complement, I'd like to eat some five class chef you know" Tifa said as she smiled and went toward the bar.

"Miss Tifa?" A little girl's voice took their attention, Tifa smiled toward the brown haired little girl.

"Ah yeah! I almost forgot, Rinto this is Marlene… Barret's daughter, Marlene this is Rinto our newest member after Cloud" Tifa said, the little girl hid behind Tifa. Rinto then crouching at the same high level as Marlene.

"Hey there. My name's Rinto. Rinto Kagamine, nice to meet you" Rinto said softly toward the shy girl.

"I- I'm Marlene" Marlene said as she continued to hid behind the beauty bartender.

"It's okay Rinto she's a bit shy…" Tifa said, Rinto then stood up and smiled.

"That's okay, because this friend of mine I'm searching is having more shyness than her" Rinto said while smiling remembering Rine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile at the church at sector 5 slum….

"Hatchi!" Rine suddenly sneezed then rub her nose, Aerith looked at her worriedly.

"Rine, are you okay? Are you sick?" Aerith asked nonstop, Rine just smiled.

"No I'm not… I'm just thinking my idiotic friend just talking about me…. And I have urge to punch him on the face" Rine said then chuckled darkly, Aerith then sweat dropped at the sight of the shy girl.

"Well you look kinda nice wearing dresses right Rine?" Aerith asked as she eyed the younger girl's attire.

The girl has a white dress that reach her knees, kind of like Aerith's first dress when she met Zack but it's completely white with black bow in the chest area. Rine's still wore her boots and headphone… and of course the silver pistols. The younger girl kind of shy to admit that she actually like it…

"Well yeah… I love it, but I prefer my usual clothes" Rine said with a blushing face, Aerith giggled sweetly.

"Hey Rine, your friend that you searching…. Is it a she or a he?" Aerith asked, Rine put out a poker face.

"It's a he… He's actually my partner at jobs" Rine answered then the older girl smirked knowingly.

"Do you like him?" Aerith said as she attended the flowers, the younger girl blushed so red.

"W-Wha? I never think of him in that way…. Yeah we live in the same house but…. I don't know…." Rine said as she stammered and blushed then she looked away.

"Well it's good…. Actually I have one ex-boyfriend and he's my first love" Aerith said, then the younger girl seemed to understand…. Well yeah after playing FF VII Rine knew that Aerith is somehow still love Zack Fair the first soldier…. But he didn't survive.

"He break our promise…. He didn't come back, maybe he's already find another woman…. Well he's a ladies man after all." Aerith said as she looked sadly toward the flowers, Rine too looked at the older girl.

"Who's your ex-boyfriend? Well a friend of mine name Rinto. Rinto Stephenson…. He's a little stupid at times you know" Rine said as she smiled a little.

"His name's Zack Fair… You know he's a unique man" Aerith said as she attended the flowers.

"Oh Zack Fair? I think I kind of heard of him" Rine lied to the older girl.

"Wha? You mean he's famous?" Aerith asked, maybe want to know more about her ex-boyfriend.

"He's a Shi-Ra soldier first class…. I heard he is killed in action in his last mission" Rine said, Aerith fought her tears.

"Oh…" That's all the older girl can managed, but the younger girl suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Aerith you can cry…. Don't hold that feeling, release them" Rine said softly rubbed the older girl's back, then Aerith sob quietly.

"Where do you know about it anyway?" Aerith asked as she sobbed a little.

"Well travelers have so many friends…." Rine said as she's still hold the weeping girl.

"Thanks for telling me…. Now I know he's not living with the other girl" Aerith said then she let go the younger girl's hug. Her face is so red from crying and there's some tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome" Rine said as the girls smiled to each other.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The train station in sector 1 is unusually quiet, there's just two guards that guard there. Then a train came then stopped, some of dusts came from the train. Then a man with red clad in the head jumped off the train kicking one of the guards followed by a ponytailed girl that kicking the remaining guard. Then a fat man got out from the train, the man followed the other two toward the exit. Then the gun-armed man came down from the train, looked up toward the two blondes.

"Come on newbies! This way!" The man said as he ran toward the exit, the two blondes leapt out from the train's roof easily.

"I think I'm never going to take the train's roof again" The younger blonde wailed as he unsheathed his sword from his back, Rinto changed his sword's position to his back because he kind of want to change his style.

The older man ignored him as he searched the unconscious guards, taking two potions from the two guards. The older spiky haired –Cloud- turned to Rinto.

"Well we should be going…. Let's go" Cloud said as he bolted out to the exit, only to find to MPs on his way.

Cloud readied his buster sword while Rinto readied his sword. The two blondes nod then charged toward the MPs. The MPs shoot them but Rinto jumped behind one of the guard, he slashed his sword toward the guard. Cloud dodge every bullets with his sword, then he slashed it toward the MP ending the fight immediately. Then Rinto found 500 gills in the MP he defeated, while Cloud found a potion. After that, they sheathed their swords in each other's backs.

"Not bad. Come on, let's go" Cloud smirked toward the boy, then the two blondes ran to the other Avalanche members that grouped in front of the reactor's gate.

"You're from SOLDIER huh?" Jessie asked coldly toward Cloud, he gave a short nod.

"An Ex-SOLDIER" Cloud said.

"That's cool man" Biggs commented, but Cloud just used his poker face.

"So Rinto, you're just a traveler or you taking some jobs too?" Wedge asked, the blonde boy smirked.

"Well I kinda do anything…." Rinto answered as he gazed into the reactor, suddenly Barret came.

"What are ya doin here? Ya should split up in groups!" Barret yelled, then the door opened and the trio Avalanche ran inside. Before Barret ran inside, he gazed at Cloud.

"Ex-SOLDIER huh? I still don't trust ya..." Barret said coldly toward the ex-soldier as he ran toward the reactor. Cloud gazed toward the reactor, but Rinto grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing kid?" Cloud asked while wondering why the boy dragged him.

"You're slow! So I dragging you" Rinto said as they ran only to get ambushed with four MPs. They unsheathed their swords again.

"Well I think I'll use this…." Rinto said, before Cloud asked about it Rinto focused as his body surrounded by yellow lightning.

Then the younger boy dashed toward the MPs, his movement became as fast as lightning so he slashed all the MPs without being seen. Then after all MPs down, he sheathed his sword to his back again. The spiky haired boy watched in awe, but stared at the younger boy.

"How did you do that? You don't have any materia right?" Cloud asked, Rinto then grinned widely.

"Well… that's the technique I use to do quick jobs" Rinto said as he calmly went toward the reactor followed by the spiky haired ex-soldier.

' _Just who is he…? Not everyone can do magic without a materia in Gaia!'_ Cloud thought as he eyed the younger boy suspiciously, Rinto knew the blonde warrior eyed him but he relaxed.

' _Wow! I think I got over showing him my power from my world…. Well at least he doesn't have to see all'_ Rinto grinned and happily made a fist, concentrated as the electricity gathered on his palm. When he saw an MP, he shoot it making the MP slumped to the ground immediately.

"Rinto let's go" Cloud said as he ran inside the reactor, followed by the blonde haired boy.

"You've been here before right?" Barret asked as the two blondes came to him.

"Well yeah… I used to work for Shin-Ra after all" The spiky haired took a glance into another blonde.

"How did you perform magic without a materia Rinto?" Cloud asked as he faced the younger blonde.

"I learned them from a teacher, kind of meeting him after I ran away from Shin-Ra who destroyed my home village" Rinto said as he shrugged like it's not a big deal.

"He's the one teaching me swords too…. But this is my favorite broad sword, not too long and not too short" Rinto said as he unsheathed his sword with proud, well the only thing he lied about ran away from Shin-Ra from his hometown.

' _Hah…. Now I really missed Uncle Len somehow'_ Rinto thought as he sheathed his sword on his back again. Then looked at the leader who had a sad look on his face.

"Sorry I remind you" Cloud said as he looked away, then looked at the leader of Avalanche.

"This thing absorb the planet's life a bit by bit" Barret said as he looked at Biggs who pressed something on the keyboard. Then the door opened…

"Code Deciphered" The electronic voice said as the door is opened.

"Let's go" Barret said as the other Avalanche members but Biggs and Wedge followed him, when Jessies deciphered the code Rinto looked around and found a phoenix down.

"What are ya doin kid? Let's go!" Barret said as the teen blonde ran toward him. Jessie broke the elevator code then the four of them ran inside the elevator.

"Cloud press the down button" Jessie said as the blonde warrior pressed the button.

As the elevator came down, Barret gave speeches about the reactor making the planet died to Cloud who seemed don't care and Rinto who seemed to spaced out.

' _How did I and Rine get in this game but we separated…. Is this has something to do with Jenova or Sephiroth…. Or maybe him?'_ Rinto thought as he gazed to the elevator's roof with unread expression.

' _My power as the assassin still here… even my lightning technique still here without anything wrong…. Probably Rine's power still working at all…. This is all too much for my head, Rine's the one who does thinking every times'_ Rinto thought as the blonde warrior looked at him.

"Rinto? You still there?" Cloud asked as he waved his hand on the teen's face made him stumbled back.

"Wha-? I still here" Rinto said as he looked at the blonde warrior in front of him.

"Ya've been spacin' out fer a while now" Barret said as he locked eyes with the sapphire eyes.

"I'm fine…. Just thinking that's all" Rinto said as he ran toward the stairs following Jessie and the others. But suddenly five MPs got on their way, Rinto and Cloud unsheathed their swords as Barret readied his gun-arm.

Rinto then suddenly jumped toward one MP slashing him suddenly, before the other MP reacted Cloud slashed him down. As they both fighting, one of MP behind Rinto readied to attack but Barret shoot him before Rinto reacted.

' _That's so close! But Rine's bullet is more dangerous'_ Rinto thought as he thanked the man with a wide grin.

"Ya okay kid?" Barret asked as he readied his gun again, Rinto nod and gave thumbs up. Then attacked the two remaining MPs, but suddenly he slipped face first that made him dodged the bullets from the MP. Cloud and Barret froze but let out chuckles as the young boy red in face either because the impact or embarrassment.

But the situation became serious, Barret shot the remaining MPs then Cloud slashed it. After the battle end, the blonde spiky haired offered a hand toward the teen.

"Thanks Cloud" Rinto managed to say and accepted the other blonde's hand offering.

"Don't let your guards down" Cloud said as he pulled the younger blonde to his feet. Then they continued to run again.

"That's pretty a stun boy!" Barret said as he barked in laughter, Cloud let out a chuckle.

"I didn't mean to slip like that! I guess I am naturally clumsy after all" Rinto said as he face palmed. Then after they climbed down the first ladder, Jessie stopped then gave Cloud the bom.

"Here Cloud you hold the bomb, I will guard around here" Jessie said as she put the bomb in Cloud's palms.

"Alright" Cloud said as the two boys and one man climbed down another ladder. The three Avalanche members then safely went to the reactor, but suddenly Cloud grabbed his head with both hand making Rinto had to grabbed the bomb as quick as possible but he did caught them.

"Cloud…. Are you alright?" Rinto asked worriedly toward the older blonde, who shook his head and stood up.

"I'm okay" As he picked the bombs in Rinto's palms quickly.

"Come on Cloud, we don't have time!" Barret said as Cloud mumbled 'Sorry' under his breath. Then he plugged the boom, but suddenly a big guardian scorpion walked toward them.

"Well we've get some company" Barret said as the three prepared to attack.

Cloud used his bolted magic with his lightning materia, Rinto concentrated as the yellow lightning surrounded his body. Barret shot the scorpion with his gun arm. Rinto attacked with some lightning that appeared has damaged the scorpion immediately, followed by Cloud's bolt magic.

"Attack when the tail's up" Cloud said as the scorpion's tail is up, then Barret shot the machine. After that it counter attack, hitting the three immediately.

"Barret what the hell are you doing?!" Cloud asked as he coughed of some dusts.

"What? Ya say to attack when da tail's up!" Barret yelled, Rinto shook his head.

"I didn't finish! I said 'Attack when the tail's up, it will counter attack'!" Cloud yelled, then both of them had staring contest with some imaginary lightning between them while Rinto continued to dodge the scorpion's attacks.

"BOTH of you! There's no time to argue! Need help here!" Rinto yelled as he slashed with his sword that already surrounded by lightning toward the scorpion. But without his full power he just damaged it a little.

' _Shit…. I can't use my full power here, my eyes just turn red if I do so'_ Rinto thought as he dodged the laser from the scorpion. When it about to hit him, Cloud hit it with Lightning bolt. Then Rinto felt something he never feel in his world.

"Limit break: Yellow Flash!" Rinto shouted as he bolted toward the scorpion, his hand hold something like lightning and stab the scorpion with it. Then the electricity spread toward the Scorpion made it kneeled.

"Limit Break: Braver!" Cloud shouted as he cut the Scorpion's tail.

"Limit Break: Big Shoot!" Barret shouted as he gathered powers and shot the scorpion, finally ending the fight. All the members panted heavily, even Rinto slumped to the ground.

"Ya alright kid?" Barret asked as he panted, Rinto nod shortly.

"Well *pant* I kind of used *pant* too much energy" Rinto said as he stood up straight again. Cloud then started to walk to the center of reactor's core, remembering how to detonate the boom as he started to press the right buttons

' _Well that's weird, why it doesn't countdown yet?'_ Cloud asked to himself, but when the timer started his jaw dropped then he saw his parties with a poker face. While Rinto picked the restore materia under his sneakers, pocketing it.

"Let's go, we've got 5 minutes before it explodes" Cloud said, then the two Avalanche members' jaw dropped at the sudden news.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They shouted in union then the three of them ran quickly, climbed the ladder faster than before.

' _This is not in the game! Something goes wrong! The timer should have in 10 minutes!'_ Rinto thought as he panicked, but he kind of saw a glimpse of Cloud helping Jessie out from some bars that had her stuck there.

"Come on! Let's go!" Rinto yelled as the parties reached the upper stairs, two MPs are on their way. Rinto slashed the guards quickly then the parties went to the elevator, Cloud pressed up immediately.

After the elevator arrived, Jessie and Biggs wasted no time to open the doors as the five Avalanche members ran toward Wedge who already opened their escaped route. Suddenly a MP are on their way, but Biggs punched him to the edge and Rinto kicked him so he fell to his death. Jessie slipped but Cloud helped her stood up and they ran toward the others as the boom exploded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The mid-night haired girl sweat drop as the sight of exploded reactor in sector 1, but the brown haired flower girl watched in awe.

"What was that….?" Aerith asked as she somehow gaped at the explosion, Rine face palmed because she knew who did this…

' _The Avalanche must already exploded that thing'_ Rine thought as she started to walk toward the flower girl.

"Aerith…. Let's go closer, so we can watch what happen there" Rine said as the flower girl nod then grabbed her basket full of flowers. The both of them walked toward it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rinto and Cloud took one glance toward each other, a while ago after they escaped. The other Avalanche members ran away while Barret shouted something about the pay will be given at the base. The younger boy sighed quietly, but the older blonde looked at him wondering.

"What?" Rinto asked as he looked back at the blonde warrior, Cloud chuckled quietly.

"Nothing… I just notice we can make people think that we like siblings" Cloud said as he smiled a little. Well Rinto can't deny him, they resembled each other with the same golden hair… and even their eyes had the same sapphire but Cloud's much brighter thanks to the Mako infusion.

"Hmph! You can say that we really look like each other" Rinto said as he grinned mischievously toward the blonde.

"Well… let's go now, can't make the others wait" Cloud said as the blonde boy chuckled, the two then made their way but when they turned around the corner they saw two girls got fell because of the crowd. But Rinto's sapphire eyes widened when he saw a mid-night haired girl wearing white dress beside the familiar flower girl.

When the mid-night haired girl stared at the two blondes, her black eyes landed into the widened blue sapphire eyes as her's got widened too.

"RINE/ RINTO?!" They shouted in union, pointing each other faces. Making the flower girl and the spiky haired warrior shocked too.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **Well the end of the Chapter 2 :))**

 **Well looks like Rinto and Rine reunited again…. And this is Cloud and Aerith's fist meeting right right…**

 **Anyway….**

 **Thanks for reading it… if you have time please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys I'm back with Chapter 3 of this fic….**

 **Well looks like Rine and Rinto reunited again but they wonder how did they got thrown at FF VII game? How did they get those backpack and others….**

 **Firstly I want to thank you to animaonline for following and favorite this story :))**

 **And I like to reply a review from:**

 **Guest: Thank you very much :))**

 **And thank you for the silent reader who read this story too…**

 **Discalimer: Final Fantasy VII and the characters are owned by Square Enix while Rinto and Rine and some OCs belongs to me**

 **Warning: Some curses, OOC, and other things**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The blonde haired assassins looked at his partner in awe, he studied her dress with a cute dark bow on her chest area. Then continued to her below where she's still wore her brown boots and the silver pistols that in the place as well. The mid-night haired girl walked toward him then hit him…. Hard on the head.

"Aw! Rine, you sure still have some punch" Rinto said as he rubbed his head, while Rine just crossed her arms.

"You two know each other?" Aerith asked as she eyed the two that took a glance at each other.

"He is my idiotic friend that I talk about…. Well good thing we meet here" Rine said as she sighed deeply, then she stared at the blonde warrior beside his friend.

"Hey Mister, my name is Rine. Rine Steiner…. I'm Rinto's childhood friend" Rine said as she bowed toward the older blonde, Cloud just smiled a little.

"The name's Cloud. Cloud Strife" Cloud replied as the younger blonde shook hands with Aerith.

"Hello Miss… My name is Rinto. Rinto Stephenson… The one and only her childhood friend" Rinto said as he shook hands with the flower girl.

"I'm Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough" Aerith said as she smiled sweetly toward the younger blonde.

"Hey… we don't see many flowers at Midgar" Cloud said as he eyed the flower basket that was hold by Aerith.

"They only cost 1 gill" Aerith said as Cloud purchased a flower and handed her the money.

"Thank you" Aerith said as she handed Cloud the flower, the cetra turned to Rine who now looked at her.

"So…. Rinto you found your friend, what are you going to do?" Cloud asked as he eyed the younger blonde, Rinto just grinned.

"Well I just want to see Rine if she's okay or not…. So Rine you want to come and join force with me again?" Rinto asked as she looked at the blushing girl.

"Nope…. I'm going to stay with Aerith" Rine said as she clinging toward the flower girl, Rinto's mouth gaped.

"E-Eh? You don't want to come with me?" Rinto asked, Rine shook her head as a 'no'.

"Mr. Cloud please take care of Rinto~ I hope he behaved himself" Rine said as she smiled toward the older boy.

"Just Cloud is fine…. And of course he behaved enough" Cloud said as he grabbed the younger blonde's collar, about to dragged him to their base.

"Miss Aerith! Please take care of Rine alright!" Rinto yelled as he dragged by the blonde warrior, the flower girl smiled and waved her hands.

"Leave it to me…. Just Aerith is fine too!" Aerith yelled as the two blondes disappeared to the corner. Rine then giggled a little, followed by Aerith.

"So that boy is Rinto…. I think you and him are perfect couple" Aerith said as they walked toward the train station, the younger girl blushed so red.

"N-No… we're just friends!" Rine said as she blushed then she looked at the flower girl.

"Hmmm but I wonder why you didn't want to come with him?" Aerith asked as the other girl let out a giggle.

"Are you forgetting? I promise you to attend the flowers tomorrow, I kind of enjoy it" Rine said as she hummed slightly, then the girls saw that the boys are in trouble. Well they ran away from Shin-Ra MPs, Rine then grabbed one of her pistols.

"What are you going to do Rine? It's dangerous" Aerith said as she understood what the younger girl's going to do. Rine continued to focus until a dark energy surrounded her pistol.

"Well Aerith, I just want to help them…" Rine said as she shoot the energy toward the MPs, they were grabbed into some dark shadows. Rinto saw this and shot her a thumbs up, Cloud saw it was a chance to run then he grabbed the younger boy in the collar. Then the both of them jumped to the train's roof.

"That's awesome! But… how did you do that? You don't have any materia right?" Aerith asked as she eyed the younger girl who smiled truthfully.

"Well I have a teacher…. Her name is Rin, she taught me how to use pistols and do that too so I don't need a materia to cast magics but I really need to concentrate... harder" Rine explained as they walked toward their home. But somehow she kind of remember her and Rinto's teacher Len and Rin are married so they were close toward each other, somehow the memory made her smiled to herself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rinto sighed for the thousand's time on his seat at the train that lead toward the sector 7 slum. His mind wondered everywhere as he stared at his feet. Well a while ago while both blondes tried to run away, Rine helped them with her powers so she should have noticed about this assassin power. Rinto then sighed again as he remembered after they landed toward the train's roof, they came in from the baggage door that lead toward the other Avalanche members. After some events again, they were stuck here to wait the train arrived at sector 7 slum.

"Ya okay there kid?" Barret asked as he saw the blonde teen sighed every time, the blonde gave the larger man a smiling face.

"Yeah… I just do some thinking, something that my friend usually do" Rinto answered as he lowered his head again.

"Is it that Rine girl from sector 1?" Cloud asked as he sat down beside the boy, Rinto shook his head.

"Nope. Not about her at all" Rinto said as he blushed slightly, well Rine is kind of cute wearing dresses like that.

"You seemed to like this Rine girl. Do you like her?" Cloud asked bluntly, making the boy turned fifty shades of red.

"Well you seemed to like Tifa too… Do you like her?" Rinto seemed to want to get revenge asked the same question, making the blonde warrior turned fifty shades of red.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Finally the Avalanche members arrived at the sector 7 slum after they got Barret's speeches, when they wanted to enter the seventh heaven Rinto slipped…. Again. This time he's back touched the ground first.

"Why is this thing always happen to me?" Rinto asked desperately sighed as once again Cloud gave him a hand that Rinto gave thumbs up in return.

"Well I think you're just naturally a clumsy boy" Cloud answered with a chuckle, then when they entered the seventh heaven bar they were greeted by Tifa.

"Wow! You guys already back" Tifa said as she smiled cutely, making the blonde warrior blushed and showed her the flower.

"Wah! We didn't see many flowers in Midgar… is that for me?" Tifa continued with a teasing tone, but Cloud seriously gave her the flower.

"Yeah it's for you, Tifa" Cloud said with a blush on his face, making the beauty bartender also blushing at his attitude.

"Thanks. I'm going to make the bar full of flowers then… this one smell's so good" Tifa said as she moved the flowers toward her nose. Marlene is behind the bartender took some shy glances.

"By the way… Cloud do you have a fight with Barret?" Tifa asked as the older blonde sniffed and smirked.

"Nope… Not at all" Cloud lied through his teeth, Rinto let out a chuckle.

"Great! You're now a grown up after all~" Tifa said as she got back to behind the bar, then Barret came and picked Marlene up.

"Marlene! I'm home~" Barret said as he carried Marlene on his arms, the young girl giggled. Rinto smiled at the sight, he kind of remembered his teacher… Len.

"Avalanche! Come on let's meet up!" Barret yelled as he went to a gaming machine and pressed the button. Make the two came down toward the base, the trio followed him jumped to the basement. While Cloud and Rinto waited the machine to came back.

"Cloud, Rinto… do you want some drinks?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah…. Give me something hard" Cloud answered with a smile, they both sat in front of Tifa. As she mixing the drinks.

"Here…." Tifa gave Cloud's drink and a glass of milk for Rinto.

"Tifaaa! I'm not a kid!" Rinto whined as he saw his drink, Cloud and Tifa gave him glares.

"You're under-age!" They both said firmly, making the blonde boy give up and drank his milk.

"Well I hope that can make you grow a little taller~" Tifa teased the younger blonde, whose jaw dropped.

"I'm not short!" Rinto said blankly, Cloud chuckled.

"You're even just reach Tifa's forehead, and Tifa just reached my neck" Cloud said flatly but a smirk make their way toward his lips.

"Alright I'm give up… I'm give up!" Rinto said as he raised his hands until it reached his shoulder, making Tifa giggled a little.

"Well you two should hurry, Barret's waiting for you" Tifa said as she shooed both blondes playfully, then the both of them went to the machine and pressed the button.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Inside the house in sector 5 slum, the flower girl and the assassin girl both inside the flower girl's bedroom. They shared bed to each other because… well Aerith always no really want a little sister, so she always thought Rine her sister.

"Rine. Rine. Rine" Aerith said as she got closer to the younger girl's face, making the teen blushed so red.

"W-What is it Aerith?" Rine asked as she looked at the bright emerald eyes staring on her.

"Well, I almost forgot to ask you a question… can I ask?" Aerith said as she used her puppy eyes, Rine just nod shortly.

"Yeah just ask anything you want to know" Rine said as she smiled a little, Aerith's eyes landed on the two white hair clips on her right bangs.

"I just notice you two have two similar white hairclips, but his on his left bangs while you at the right bangs…. Is that kind of a couple thingy?" Aerith asked as the mid-night haired girl smiled softly.

"Well this is our best friend's mark, but I kind of want it in my left bangs too so we get alike each other" Rine said as she let go of her hairclips, her bangs fell over her right eyes.

"Wow! Your bangs are long, so that's why you wore them every time" Aerith exclaimed as she grinned, while the younger girl looked at the white hairclips on her palm.

"Don't worry! I will fix your hair!" Aerith said as she grabbed a pink comb, the younger girl just nod as the flower girl combed her hair.

"Your hair is so soft" Aerith mumbled, while the younger girl said 'Thanks' under her breath. Then after that Rine put on her hairclips on her left bangs, while she grinned a little.

"Thank you very much Aerith" But before she knew it, Aerith picked up a white ribbon. Tie some of her black hair into a side ponytail on her right side of head make the ribbon became a cute white bow. Rine blinked a few times then looked at the flower girl.

"Well it's for our friendship, my ex-boyfriend gave me this pink so I gave you white…. And please always wear it every time" Aerith asked as she showed her pink bow, Rine then smiled to herself.

"This is so cute! Thanks Aerith and I will" Rine said as her eyes brightened, well this is the first time she received gifts from friends… a normal gift to be exact.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rinto awoken in the middle of the night, he saw the trio Avalanche that consists of Jessie, Wedge and Biggs asleep at the matrass. Beside him, Cloud and Tifa slept at next to each other made him smiled a little. He got up slowly and walked toward the exit. The next minute he found himself on the roof of the seventh heaven, his assassin skill made him didn't let a single sound from himself. He stared blankly toward the night sky or maybe the very big plate above him.

 _'Rine…. Are you stay with Aerith because you want to save her too huh…? I want to save her from her death too but…. How?'_ Rinto thought as he slowly closed both of his sapphire eyes, a few minutes or so he heard some steps behind him.

"Can I join you?" The baritone voice made him opened his eyes as he recognized who's behind him right now, the blonde assassin sighed and smiled.

"Heh… I think you have some fun time with Tifa" Rinto smirked as he turned around, facing the spiky haired blonde warrior who blushed fifty shades of red. Cloud then came closer to the boy then sat next to him.

"Can't sleep or awoken by Barret's snore?" Cloud joked as Rinto chuckled a little.

"Nope… I just awoken and can't sleep" Rinto said as he stared at the plate again.

"Hey Cloud…. Where are you come from…. Before Midgar?" Rinto asked as he looked at the older blonde.

"Honestly…. I don't really know…." Cloud answered as he himself stared at the plate above him, the younger blonde titled his head.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know…?" Rinto asked as he remembered at this point Cloud might has some memory trouble.

"Well you know… I think I have some memory trouble… I don't know" Cloud answered as he frowned at the end of his sentence. The two blondes stared for the plate for a while…

"Rinto… I…. I…. I really didn't mean to hurt Tifa's feeling like that, I didn't mean to forget our promise when I about to left Nibelheim" Cloud said as he looked at the other blonde.

"Well at least you remember and stay for the next mission to explode the sector 5 reactor… Tifa will be with us this time" Rinto said as he smiled to make the other blonde comfortable.

"Yeah and at least Barret will pay me for the next mission" Cloud said as he sighed lightly.

"Yup… yup… I'm happy for you…." Rinto said as he grinned slightly.

"It's been on my mind but… why are your friend didn't want to join Avalanche? She's the one who made those shadows that time right?" Cloud asked as he eyed the other blonde.

"There must be something on her mind… she's probably still figure it out" Rinto lied because honestly he didn't know what Rine up to.

"Is this about Shin-Ra?" Cloud asked as he looked seriously toward the other blonde.

"Well I will wait for it… I will be patience for now…. Let's go back to sleep" Rinto said as the two blondes walked back inside the bar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The mid-night haired girl awoken at the midnight time too, she saw Aerith still sleeping while hugging her so tightly. Then she sweat dropped slightly…

' _Is she really clingy like this…? I kind of feel I like a teddy bear for her'_ Rine thought as she slipped away from Aerith easily and opened her bedroom's door quietly as she closed it without making a single sound.

She made her way toward the bathroom and stared at herself at the mirror, she studied herself for a while when her gaze landed on the right side ponytail with a white ribbon on her right side. She concentrated a bit then her eyes turned red, then she turned it back to her natural black.

"I can't find anyone with the twelve zodiacs power beside Rinto here in Midgar…." Rine whispered to herself as she turned on the water pipe and washed her face a few times before finally turned off the pipe. She scanned her wet face for a while then she grabbed a towel, dried her face with it.

' _So far…. I kind of wonder how we thrown here…. If it Jenova or Sephiroth doing I will hear some strange voices in my head but none… So the only one who can do this is him and only him'_ Rine thought as she got out from the bathroom only to meet Elmyra on her way.

"Oh Rine? What are you doing at the bathroom?" The brown haired woman asked worriedly to the young teen.

"I just need to take a pee for a while mam" Rine said as she bowed slightly toward the woman.

"Please Rine, you can call me mom like Aerith… because you're now like a part of the Gainsborough family after all" Elmyra said as the girl smiled softly and genuinely toward the woman.

"Thank you very much for your care, I will try…. Mom" Rine said as she nervously smiled toward the older woman.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The morning came, Rinto awoken by the sunlight and a nudge on his side. He slowly got up as Cloud smirked above him.

"Come on! Don't be lazy now… It's time for our mission" Cloud said as the younger blonde got up to his feet.

"Aright… Alright… I'm up now, happy?" Rinto asked groggily stared at the blonde warrior who chuckled a little.

"Not a morning person huh?" Cloud asked but Rinto nod lazily and yawned.

"Not really… I just reminded that Rine used to splashed me with a bucket of water when waking me up" Rinto said as he walked side by side with the older blonde. Cloud let out a smirk, and glanced at the shorter blonde.

"What da hell keep ya guys so damn long?" Barret asked as the two blondes made it way toward the leader of Avalanche.

"Good job at waking him up Cloud… and good morning Rinto" Tifa greeted as the two blondes smiled a bit.

"Yeah… We kind of having some conversation" Rinto said as he ate his breakfast, and he had a big wide smile.

"You know Cloud, I'm going too for this mission" Tifa exclaimed happily.

"What? But Tifa, this is dangerous!" Cloud said as the younger blonde still eating and eavesdropping at the same time.

"No. I'm still going to come with you" Tifa said as the younger blonde already finished his food and now drinking his milk.

"Cloud! Let Tifa come, she's in Avalanche so she must be a fighter like us" Rinto said after he finished his milk, Tifa shot him a thankful smile. Cloud then sighed heavily and smiled as well.

"Alright if that what you want Tifa" Cloud said as he gathered supplies for the mission, Tifa came to Rinto and hug him.

"Thank you very much Rinto! I will give you glasses of milks after this mission over!" Tifa said as Rinto struggled in her boobs.

"Y-Y-You're w-wel-welcome Tifa! P-P-Please l-let g-go o-of m-me… n-need s-some a-a-air h-here" Rinto said then Tifa let go of the pale boy in need of air.

"I'm so sorry Rinto!" Tifa said as she tried to shake Rinto's body who now knocked out.

"Now now… come on we already set" Barret said as the younger blonde just gave a thumb up to the leader, his fingers are shaking.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Rine get me the watering can over there!" Aerith asked as the younger blonde ran toward the corner to pick up the can. Then ran back to the flower girl, her new side ponytail and white bow seemed to bounce every time she moved.

Well now Rine had her usual attire and she kept her headphone in her new pink backpack that she found when she got thrown to the Final fantasy VII world. Well the first time she opened it after she arrived at Aerith's house at the first time making her jaw dropped. Inside the bag there are some of her usual clothes and even a smartphone in there. Finally for safety, she put her wallet in the backpack from now on.

"By the way Rine, why are you keep the gloves and bringing that bag?" Aerith asked as the girl smiled for a bit.

"It's kind of comfortable to bring these things" Rine asked as she continued to attended the flowers, she kind of giggled when she kind of remembered around noon after the reactor exploded Cloud will fell toward the flowers they arranged.

"What's so funny Rine?" Aerith asked as she looked at the younger girl, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nope. I just remember Rinto" Rine answered, wondering if her idiotic friend will fell to.

"Now I truly sure that you really love him very much" Aerith exclaimed as the younger girl blushed so red.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Waiting in the train made Rinto yawned for a hundred time since 20 minutes ago, the older blonde beside him busy with blushing face as Tifa leaned toward him explaining the security check point while Barret sat across him looking bored as him.

"Hey kid!" Barret called him, the blonde looked at him.

"What is it?" Rinto asked as he stretched his body.

"Ya sure ya just want to hold that restore materia, even Tifa had ice materia and that Cloud has fire and bolt materia. And I have an ice materia too?" Barret asked as he eyed the younger boy.

"Don't worry. I used my natural magic without a materia… here let me show you" Rinto said as he showed his palm in front of Barret. Then after concentrate a bit, there's some tiny yellow electricity on his palm making the Avalanche leader watched in awe.

"Well that's cool. Ya are something else Rinto" Barret said as he relaxed again on his seat but suddenly the red lights flash and made the two jumped out from his seat.

"What da hell happen here?!" Barret yelled as Cloud and Tifa came near them, confused with the situation. But suddenly Jessie appeared from the next cart.

"One of our cards are invalid! So we should move from cart to another cart to avoid it! Well we will be waiting for you at the alternative route!" Jessie said as she ran followed by the other three Avalanche members.

"Hurry up!" Cloud yelled as he ran with Barret and Tifa, carts by carts got through by the Avalanche members. Then Rinto suddenly remembered a thief at the train as he saw a man about to grabbed Cloud's pocket. Rinto kicked the poor guy and saw that he robbed an elixir. He collected it and gave it to Cloud.

"Be careful you know" Rinto said as Cloud nod and got it to his pocket again, then when they arrived at the last cart. They're planning to jump out from the train.

"Well this is scary" Tifa said as she about to jumped, Cloud then face palmed.

"Then why did you come along at the first place" Cloud said as Tifa's cheeks reddened.

"Alright! Watch me, I gonna jump!" Tifa said then she jumped out from the train, Cloud then looked at Barret.

"You sure you okay be the last?" Cloud asked as the leader stared at him.

"A leader must go in the last place" Barret said then Cloud jumped out from the train, Rinto looked unsure.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rinto asked as he rubbed his back head.

"Just jump dammit!" Barret said as the boy jumped followed by Barret. Rinto rolled on the ground but then he hit the wall…. Very hard.

"Rinto! You okay?" Cloud asked as he checked the younger boy's condition, Rinto just nod and gave a thumb up like always but Cloud then searched for a hi-potion that he got from defeating some enemies. Then after he got it, he scooped Rinto's head and make him drink the hi-potion. After the potion drunk, Rinto coughed so hard.

"Ugh…. It's so bitter" Rinto managed to said, Cloud smiled a little and offered his hand toward the younger boy. Rinto accepted his hand.

"Well it's healing you…" Cloud said as he pulled the boy to his feet again.

"Thank you very much" Rinto said as the two of them walked toward the two other Avalanche members.

"Rinto! You okay right?" Tifa asked, Rinto just nod and grinned toward the bartender.

"Come on the reactor is at the end of this tunnel" Barret said as all of the four Avalanche members started to walk toward the end but after some minutes walking at peace they were greeted by some lasers that marked they reached the dead end.

"Shit there's no other way" Barret cursed as the leader of Avalanche looked annoyed, Rinto then looked for a way walked around. But the unlucky teen stepped toward a familiar hole, making him fell down.

"GYAAAAAA!" He screamed as the gravity pulled him down, Cloud heard him but didn't met the other blonde with the other Avalanche.

"Where's Rinto? I think I heard him screaming" Cloud asked as he looked around and didn't even meet the other blonde member.

"Auch…." That voice, Cloud then found a hole, with Rinto rubbed his face in it.

"Rinto are you alright?" Cloud asked concerned of the blonde boy, but Rinto grinned like he was crazy. Tifa and Barret are behind Cloud as they sighed relieved that the blonde is okay.

"I think I find another way here! Come on guys!" Rinto said as he walked deeper toward the pipe. Cloud then prepared to jump, but Barret stopped him.

"Are ya sure we have to get in there?" Barret asked unsurely nervous, well he kind of think that his muscular big body can't get in there.

"Well, there's no other way" Cloud said as he jumped down and landed on his feet, followed by Tifa behind him. Cloud then saw Rinto waving to them motioning them to come there.

"Cloud…. I think Rinto hit his head pretty hard when he fell down here" Tifa said concerned toward the blonde teen, Cloud nervously laughed.

"Well…. I think he's fine" Cloud said as he saw Barret landed with his feet too, finally making his mind.

"I'm not gonna got through some pipe again!" Barret said as he saw Rinto jumped down through another holes shouting 'This way!' to them.

"Well seems like you have to" Cloud said mockingly, but when he about to jumped he slipped and fell beside Rinto who can landed on his feet.

"Cloud are you okay?" Rinto asked as the other blonde stood up on his feet again.

"I think I got your clumsy virus after all" Cloud said as he sighed heavily, Tifa giggled from above them and Barret smirked mockingly.

"Come on! Let's get this over with" Cloud growled under his breath as he walked, Rinto by his side just stayed silent. Tifa and Barret who already landed on their feet followed him quickly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The assassin girl suddenly felt someone tailing behind them as she arranged the flowers, she guessed it was Reno of the Turk as she remembered him in the game. The mid-night haired girl stared blankly toward the church's door as she really hoped she got helped from either Cloud or Rinto or both.

"Aerith… you brought your staff with you as always right?" Rine asked to the flower girl who hummed at response, well seems like Aerith didn't notice another presence beside them after all.

"Rine, what's wrong? Why are you stopped arranging the flowers?" Aerith asked as the younger girl smiled mischievously toward the door.

"Nope. I just thought I heard a cat hiding in there" Rine said as she prepared herself and she looked at the flower girl.

"You have some materia?" Rine asked, Aerith nod and picked something from her pink bow, who Rine knows as the 'white aterial'.

"How about the other materias?" Rine asked as Aerith then returned the special materia to her pink bow. She nod and took fire materia and restore material.

"I saved them just in case I got another attack again" Aerith answered as she equipped the materia on her staff, Rine nod then looked up.

' _There's no explosion yet…. Rinto…. Or Cloud…. Please be fast'_ Rine thought as she finally sighed heavily.

"Rine do you know that I'm a Cetra?" Aerith asked changing the topic, Rine shook her head.

"Mom never mentioned anything about Cetras" Rine answered but deep down she knew that her sister figure is the last cetra.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The four Avalanche members finally arrived at the sector 5 reactor's core. On the way they met Jessie, Wedge and Biggs then the ponytailed girl apologize to Cloud because she modified his card. Then gave Cloud the detonator and ran off to the stairs. Well now the remains of Avalanche already got items from their fights such as some potions, ethers and even tents and 1000 gills! Well Rinto really happy that they got here after those troubles.

"Well Cloud, let's doomed this reactor" Rinto said, but before the blonde reached the other blonde he grabbed his head with one hand another used to grab the detonator.

"Cloud! Are you alright?" Tifa said after a minute Cloud regained his senses and stood up right again. But he looked sadly toward Tifa and continued his mission, after a while the detonator plugged and they ran away again. Dodging some fights as many as possible until they reached the door with three switches there.

"Well… I'm clumsy so I'm not going to do it" Rinto declined before Cloud spoke out, so the other three Avalanche tried to pressed the buttons at the same time.

At first try….. Cloud was too fast to pressed the button, made the blonde warrior got a glare from Barret and a laugh from the younger blonde.

Second try…. Cloud was to slow because he accidently looked at Tifa's big boobs until he blushed… When the girl asked 'What happened?' Cloud shook his head so fast with a blush on his face.

Third try… Finally they pressed the button at the same time, opening the door.

"Well at least we did it…" Cloud said as he nervously laughed, the three of them continued to run until the exit but they got ambushed with some Shin-Ra MPs.

"Well…. Shit" Rinto cursed as the MPs surrounded them, he thought he will show them his power but well in the end they will win this battle after all. Rinto finally decided that this is not the right time to do that.

Then his blue sapphire eyes caught a man wearing suit that he recognized as the President Shin-Ra. Rinto sighed heavily as he readied to fight the air buster…. The next boss in the game. He didn't hear their conversation because his gaze turned to the ground where he changed his blue natural eyes into red. Then changed it again as the group of MPs retreated and air buster is show up.

' _Well I guess this is not my lucky day'_ Rinto thought as he stood beside Cloud, Tifa and Barret on the other side of the air buster. Cloud and Rinto unsheathed their swords, Tifa readied her fighting style and Barret readied his assault gun.

Cloud first charged with his bolt materia, sending some electricity toward the robot. Secondly was Tifa who gave some punches and kicks toward the robot, then Barret who shoot it up. Rinto prepared to concentrate harder, making all his body surrounded by the electricity even his sword is surrounded too. Then he launched himself toward the air buster, making the electricity spread in the robot's machine. Rinto suddenly smirked evilly beside Cloud, having an idea how to make it fast.

But suddenly the air buster attacked with the missiles, making the group panted heavily but Rinto suddenly jumped toward it.

"Rinto! What do ya think you doin?!" Barret yelled.

"Rinto!" Cloud and Tifa shouted at the same time. Rinto then surrounded by the lightning again and smirked.

"Limit Break: Lightning Bazooka" Rinto yelled as he aimed his palm toward the machine, gathering some power then shoot it immediately getting the robot into some damages. Cloud wasted no time to stab the robot into the head…. Ending the fight.

Rinto kneeled down as he panted heavily, some sweats making his hair and clothes became wet. Tifa leaning into the railing while Barret panted and glared at the robot. Cloud panted but kneeled down beside the younger blonde. He then pulled the young boy to his feet.

"You okay Cloud?" Rinto asked as he looked toward the blonde warrior.

"Yes. But what about you? You look so pale" Cloud said as he looked closely toward the younger blonde who smiled a little.

"Nah. I'm alright" Rinto grinned ear to ear, but then the air buster exploded making both of them fell. Cloud reacted as he hold the cable in one hand and grabbed Rinto's hand with the other hand.

"Cloud! Rinto!" Tifa shouted as the older blonde almost lost his grip toward the cable.

"Dammit it's too far! I can't reach it!" Barret yelled as he tried to reach the two blondes, but Rinto suddenly had a headache and grabbed his head with his free hand.

"Ugh! W-What is it? Ahh!" Rinto painfully looked up, only to find Cloud's worried face.

"Rinto! Are you alright?!" Cloud yelled as he gripped the other blonde's hand tighter, but Rinto screamed again and suddenly lost his consciousness.

"Shit?! Cloud! Is that kid alright?!" Barret yelled as he saw that the younger blonde closed his eyes and his head hung low.

"I don't know! I can't check him up in this position?!" Cloud yelled as the cable snapped a bit by bit.

"Cloud don't die yet! There's many things I need to tell you about!" Tifa shouted as her eyes teared up a bit.

"Me too Tifa! But you should be strong! Barret get Tifa outta here!" Cloud yelled, the cable finally snap as the two blondes fell into the slums. Cloud hug the younger blonde's limp body as they crashed the hard roof, then his consciousness faded away as a familiar shadow caught them in the perfect time.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **Whoa?! What happen to Rinto? Is he alright?**

 **Well this is the scene of Aerith and Cloud's first meeting with addition my OCs**

 **I guess I kind of will add some OCs in here at the story**

 **But…. It's a secret**

 **Stay tuned**

 **And please Review it :D**


End file.
